Lion King AU
by MonalisaRomano17
Summary: What if Shenzi, Banzai & Ed actually killed Simba, Nala & Zazu that day in the Elephant Graveyard? Follow Mufasa & his pride as they deal with heartache & loss. Meanwhile Scar see's an apertunity to off his brother & take over as King.
1. Tragidy Strikes

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King.**

 **Chapter 1: Tragedy Strikes**

"This is it. We made it!" Simba said as he and Nala walked up to get a better look around.

"Whoa!" they both awe'd at the same time. This place was amazing. There were bones everywhere.

"It's really creepy." Nala whispered still in awe.

"Yeah! Isn't it great?" Simba smiled.

"We could get in big trouble." Nala said smiling.

"I know ha!" said Simba as he and Nala began to walk around. Before them was a massive elephant skull, perfect for a game of hide and seek.

"I wonder if it's brains are still in there?" Nala asked out loud.

"There's only one way to know. Come on! Let's go check it out." said Simba who started trotting inside.

"Wrong!" Said Zazu showing up seemingly out of nowhere, stopping Simba in his tracks in the process. "The only checking out you will be doing will be to check out of here." he said pushing Simba, trying to get him to go back home

"Ah man." Simba sighed disappointedly.

"We're way beyond the boundary of the Pride Lands!" Zazu said looking around nervously.

"Looks like Banana Beak is scared." Simba teased.

"That's Mr. Banana Beak to you Fuzzy, and right now we are ALL in very real danger!" Zazu scolded as Simba simply walked passed him.

"Danger? Ha! I walk on the wild side. I laugh in the face of danger. HA HA HA Ha!" Simba laughed proudly.

"Hahahahaha"

Simba gasped jumping behind Zazu upon hearing laughter coming from behind him. Three Hyenas suddenly came out of the giant skull behind them.

The trio gasped.

"Well, well, well, Banzai now what do we have here?" said the first one, apparently female.

"Hmm I don't know Shenzi! Mm, What do you think Ed?" Banzai replied casually, Ed laughed like a maniac. "Just what I was thinking, a trio of trespassers!" Banzai smiled

"And quite by accident, let me assure you! A simple navigational error." Zazu said nervously, backing away.

Shenzi stopped him however stepping on his tail. "Oh woah wait wait I know you. Your Mufasa's little stooge~!"

"I maddom am the the kings Majordomo!" Zazu huffed crossing his wings.

"And that would make you?" asked Banzai raising an eyebrow.

"Future King!" Simba retorted.

"Do you know what we do to kings that step out of their kingdom?" Shenzi asked as she and the others began circling them.

"Puh! You can't do anything to me!" Simba said

"A-ah technically they can. We are on their land!" Zazu said beginning to panic, all the while smiling nervously.

"But Zazu! You told me they were nothing but a bunch of slobbery mangy stupid poachers!?" Simba said as-a-matter-o-factly. Zazu meanwhile was trying and failing to tell the prince to keep his mouth shut.

"Ec-sney on the upid-stey." Zazu took to twitteling his thumbs.

"Who you calling upid-stey?" growled Banzai.

"Oh my my my! Oh look at the sun, It's time to go!" Zazu said quickly leading the kids away.

"What's the hurry? We'd _love_ you to stick around for dinner." Shenzi stepped in their way.

"Yeah we could have whatever's 'Lion' around." Laughed Banzai

"Hey wait I got one, I got one. Make mine a 'Cub' sandwich! What you think?" Shenzi laughed. Ed suddenly began urgently tapping Shenzi. "What Ed? What is it?"

"Hey hey! Did we order this dinner to go?" asked Banzai

"No! Why?" Shenzi replied

"Cuz THERE IT GOES!" Banzai cried. Sure enough their "would be" meal was getting away.

Zazu and the cubs ran as fast they could. Unfortunately they failed to notice Zazu getting grabbed by the tail feathers "Did we loose them?" Nala asked a little out of breath.

"I think so." Simba replied, they looked around only to realize something wrong "Where's Zazu?"

The Hyenas had Zazu pinned to ground by his wings. "Alright Birdie boy, its dinner time and it looks like your the main course." Shenzi smiled.

"Or the appetiser." Banzai laughed and Ed joined in as well.

"Please do what you want with me, but leave the children alone." Zazu pleaded, hoping to buy enough time for the children to escape.

"And let a potential meal get away? I don't think so!" Shenzi said. She opened her mouth ready to bite down on him.

"Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" said Simba stopping the the hyenas advance.

"Like you?" Shenzi asked.

"Oops!" Simba realized she was right.

"RUN!" Zazu squawked as loud as he could. Banzai and Ed took chase after the cubs. "Leave them alone you roughiens!" Zazu said struggling to get from under Shenzi's paws.

"And what makes you think you can tell us what to do?" Shenzi taunted, pressing her paw hard against his chest "Last time I checked your the one trapped here." She said leaning her face real close to his.

Zazu gulped.

"And when I'm done with you, Those cubs are next." She laughed then opened her mouth again ready to chomp down on the helpless Hornbill. Zazu closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable. As Shenzi was about to finish him off, she was suddenly pushed off by an unexpected force.

Zazu opened his eyes again when he felt the hyenas wait removed from him. To his surprise, Simba was fighting Shenzi. "Move it!" Yelled Nala.

"I thought I told you to run for it!" Zazu said a bit angrily, although quite relieved and kinda happy somebody came to his rescue, why the flying heck weren't these two heading straight back home?

"And leave you behind to get eaten? I don't think so! Dad would kill me if anything happened to you."

"He would kill me if something happened to you long before that happened." Zazu sighed "That and I would never forgive myself otherwise." he said to himself more softly.

"Still you know how he is!"

"True." Zazu agreed

"Guys enough chit chat. We need to get moving!" Nala spat.

"Right!" They both said at once.

The three ran until they found themselves sliding down a giant spine, before being tosted into the air. They landed with a hard thud, but continued running until they ran up the side of a pile of bones.

"Simba!" Nala cried. Simba and Zazu looked back behind them to see Nala slipping down the wall of bones towards the Hyenas.

They both came back down quickly and scratched and pecked Shenzi just before she could get a bite into Nala's tail. She growled at the pain she received. _'Now its personal!'_

The three continued running until they came to a dead end. This was it. They're done for. Zazu spread his wings in front of the cubs as if they were there last defense.

"Here kitty kitty kitty." Banzai growl-taunted.

Simba feeling brave stepped up and gave a sadly pathetic roar.

"That was it? Ha!" Shenzi shook her head in amusement "Do it again. Tell me!"

"Roar!"

"Ahahahahahaha" The Hyenas laughed "That was pathetic! haha! Come on boys, It's dinner time."

Zazu tried to plead with them one last time. "I'm warning you, Mufasa will tare you to shreds when he learns what you did to his son." He said puffing out his chest bravely.

"Oh don't worry, we'll be long gone before he even finds out what happened." Said Shenzi licking her lips.

The three could only watch in fear and horror as the hyenas drew closer until finally...

The hyenas attacked, ripping the trio too shreds. From above, Scar smiled wickedly at the sight before him. Finally that rotten nephew of his, and his future niece in law where gone for good. And that annoying little pest of a bird was a bonus.

Now what to do about his brother. He'll be devastated when he learns about the loss of his son. His smile grew more twisted at the thought. Down below the hyenas finnished off their meal, leaving nothing behind but some fur and a few feathers.

"That was delicious! Haha!" Shenzi laughed, licking her lips as she did.

"Yeah Scar's gonna be proud of us when we tell him."

"Ah but I'm proud of you right now!" Scar said startling them. He came walking up to them a cruel smile on his face. The three smiled as he sat down beside them, feeling quite satisfied with the meal from earlier. "And as a reward for getting the job done, I'll get you some tasty zebra and some gazelle later tonight. You've earned it."

"Ah! Thank you Scar. How very generous of you." Shenzi smiled bowing her head.

Scar's smile quickly turned into a frown. "Now go! I need to finish setting my plan into action."

"Yes sir!" the three saluted and took off.

Scar smiled again. This was turning out better than he thought.

 **A/N Hello everyone this is my first story I hope you like it. If you see any errors let me know, and I'm sorry if this doesn't flow well at first. This is not beta tested.**


	2. Despair

**Chapter 2: Despair**

It was getting late. Mufasa and the other lions were starting to get worried. Mufasa was busy pacing around the den with a worried look on his face.

"Where are they? They should've been back by now," he said the worry showing through in his voice.

Sarabi and Mufasa both turned at the sound of panting as Scar entered the den.

"Mufasa, I've got terrible news!" Scar said a little out of breath.

Mufasa and the lions surrounded him, all suddenly had a horrible feeling of dread come over them. "What? What is it!" Mufasa demanded, but in his heart he already knew what Scar was about to say.

Scar looked like he was going to cry.

"It's Simba and Nala. They went to the Elephant Graveyard. I followed them and tried to stop them, but they were too fast." He panted again as if still trying to catch his breath. "I'm sorry, but when I got there it was too late."

Scar covered his face with his paw.

Mufasa looked stunned as Sarabi and Serefina began to cry.

"What about Zazu? Is he alright? Where is he?" Mufasa demanded, wondering why his friend was not the one to give him this news, and dreading the answer to his growing fears.

At this Scar lowered his paw.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid he's dead too. Zazu was the one who alerted me to fact that children had run off the Elephant Graveyard before he flew ahead to try and help them. Sadly by the time I got there all I found was a few feathers."

At this everyone gasped.

Mufasa growled marching up to his brother the tears showing in his eyes. "You're lying! Tell me your lying, My son and Nala are not dead, My best friend is not dead. TELL ME!" He demanded.

"My brother I have no reason to lie to you about this. See for yourself." Scar replied pulling out his proof and placing it on the floor. "I'm afraid this is all I found of them."

There on the floor was a small pile of torn fur and ripped out feathers.

 _'No... It... It can't be true... It... It just can't be true... Not only did they lose their children but their loyal friend as well.'_

As the lions in the cave lowered their heads to mourn their loss they didn't notice the smile that made it's way onto Scar's face nor the smile that appeared on one of the lionesses' face as well.

Scar quickly hid his smile before looking up. "I need some time to myself," Scar said his voice cracking.

Mufasa just nodded as he stood silently in shock.

Once out of the den Scar took off quickly, the smile returned to his face as he made his way back to his secret lair at the volcano.

 _'Everything is going along swimmingly_ ', Scar thought as he caught as unsuspecting gazelle and then a zebra on his way there _. 'It's so easy to find food when you know where to look, and it just get's even better once I'm in control'_ he thought with a widening grin.

Back at Pride Rock, Mufasa walked up to the edge and let out a mighty roar. His despair could be heard through out the land. His son... his precious little boy... was gone... Nala was gone... Zazu was gone... all gone.

Sarabi joined Mufasa on the rock her head hung in sorrow as tears poured from her eyes. Her baby boy was dead. Serafina sat quietly at the bottom of the rock. As she tried to comfort the cub by her side the only thought that ran through her head was that _her first born was gone_

As the sun set, so did the prides hope for a happy future. Leaving nothing but a long miserable night ahead of them.

 **A/N and there you have it folks, chapter two. And yes if your curious I am going to be including Mheetu. Originaly this was going to be longer but my stupid phone didn't save, so now it's shorter, but I think it flows a bit better now. Plus when I tried uploading Chapter 2 it would only post chapter 1 so I'm switching to the computer to write the rest of my story. This story now has a beta.**


	3. An Evil Plot Unfolds

**Chapter 3: An Evil Plot Unfolds**

That night at the Volcano...

"Ahh, What a perfect end to a perfect day." Shenzi sighed in contempt.

"Yeah! Those cubs where delicious and that bird was egg-cellent." Laughed Banzai. Ed and Shenzi burst out laughing as well.

The trio had just gotten back home and where happily enjoying their victory.

"Yeah! Did you see the looks on their faces?" Shenzi and the others started laughing even harder.

"Yeah! They were priceless!" Banzai Laughed. "And to think if it weren't for those lions we'd be running the joint" He said finally starting to calm down a bit.

"Yeah, and with that 'prince' and 'princess' outta the way, things are gonna get a whole lot easier." Shenzi smiled, starting to stretch.

"Yeah!? How so?" Banzai asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well for starters we won't be dangling at the bottom of the food chain anymore!" Shenzi said as-a-matter-oh-factly, still stretching.

"Man I hate dangling!" said Banzai, his mood being brought down a little.

"Yeah? Well we're stuck there for now. But one of these days WE'LL be the ones on top!" Shenzi and the others started laughing again.

"Is that so?" Came a new voice. The trio jumped and turned to the intruder. They relaxed when they realised who it was.

"Oh Scar, it's just you!" Said Banzai feeling quite relieved. If he and the others were being honest, they were kinda worried that Mufasa had somehow found out who exactly killed his son and had come to take his revenge.

"Yeah we were afraid it was somebody important." said Shenzi also feeling quite relieved.

"Yeah. You know, like Mufasa!" said Banzai.

"Yeah!" Shenzi agreed.

Scar frowned at the comment but chose to ignore it. "I see!?" He said boredly.

"Now that's power." Banzai continued on oblivious.

"Tell me about it. I just hear that name and I shudder." Shenzi replied.

"Mufasa!" said Banzai wanting to see if she would.

"Ooooh!" she did "Do it again!" she said wanting more.

"Mufasa!" Banzai repeated.

"Ooohoohoohooh!"

"Mufasa, Mufasa, Mufasa!"

"Oooohahahahahaha!" Shenzi and Ed started laughing. "Oooh and it tingles me!"

"I'm 'surrounded' by idiots." Scar said rubbing his temple with his paw.

"I mean not like you Scar. I mean you're one of us. I mean you're our pal!" Said Banzai

"Charmed." He said boredly, not really caring.

"Ooh I like that! He's not King but he's still so proper." Shenzi smiled.

"Hey Scar did ya bring us our reward yet? Ole Scar, ole friend, ole pal? Huh? Didgya? Didgya? Didgya?"

"Indeed I have!" He said, he then left and came back only a few minutes later pulling out his prizes and dropping them to the ground. As promised he brought what he said he would, a Zebra and a Gazelle, and it was fresh. "Dig in!"

The hyenas took no time in ripping into their latest meal.

"Well you know, I was just wondering what we're supposed to do after this!" Shenzi said with her mouth full.

"Yeah what are we supposed to do now?" Banzai said, a mouth full of food. He swallowed "Kill Mufasa?"

"Precisely!" Scar smiled wickedly. The Hyena's looked up at him confused. Scar then jumped down from where he had been sitting and made his way down to their level.

 _I know that your powers of retention_

 _Are as wet as a warthog's backside_

 _But thick as you are, PAY_ _ATTENTION_

 _My words are a matter of pride_

 _It's clear from your vacant expressions_

 _The lights are not all on upstairs_

 _But we're talking kings and successions_

 _Even YOU can't be caught unawares_

 _So prepare for the chance of a lifetime_

 _Be prepared for sensational news_

 _A shining new era_

 _Is tiptoeing nearer_

 _And where do we feature?_

 _Just listen to teacher_

 _I know it sounds sordid_

 _But you'll be rewarded_

 _When at last I am given my dues_

 _And injustice DELICIOUSLY squared_

 _Be prepared!_

"Yeah be prepared! Yeah we'll be prepared... For what?" Asked Banzai kinda confused.

"For the death of the king!" Scar replied.

"Why? Is he sick?" Banzai asked still confused. Scar grabbed him by the throat and pulled him up close to his face.

"No fool, We're gonna kill him!" Scar smiled dropping him back to the ground. "That old Fool!"

"Great idea! Who needs a king?" Shenzi commented.

"No king! No king! La la la la la la la!" the Hyena's began to sing.

"IDIOTS! There will BE a king!" Scar roared.

"Hey! But you said uh..." Banzai trailed off.

"I will be king! Stick with me, and you'll never go hungry again!"

"Yaaay! Alright long live the king!" Shenzi cheered. The other Hyena's following her lead.

"Long live the king!"

"Long live the king!"

 _It's great that we'll soon be connected_

 _With a king who'll be all-time adored_

 _Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected_

 _To take certain duties on board_

 _The future is littered with prizes_

 _And though I'm the main addressee_

 _The point that I must emphasize is_

 _YOU WON'T GET A SNIFF WITHOUT ME!_

 _So prepare for the coup of the century_

 _Be prepared for the murkiest scam_

 _Meticulous planning_

 _Tenacity spanning_

 _Decades of denial_

 _Is simply why I'll_

 _Be king undisputed_

 _Respected, saluted_

 _And seen for the wonder I am_

 _Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared_

 _Be prepared!_

 _Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared -_

 _Be prepared!_

And with that, Scar and the Hyena's laughed on into the night.

 **A/N and here you have it chapter three. I was originally going to leave 'Be Prepared' out of this chapter but I decided to leave it in because it helps it flow better. (Plus it's a good song) Also I was going to bring Zira into the story in this chapter but she ended up not fitting into it. But don't worry, she will be in this, just not yet.**


	4. The Nightmare is Real

**Chapter 4: The Nightmare is Real**

Mufasa woke up the next morning frazzled. He had the worst nightmare, Scar came and told him his son and his friends were gone.

One look around the den was all it took for him to realize that last night wasn't just a bad dream, it was a nightmare come true.

None of the other Lioness' looked like they had slept well either. Most of them had dark circles under their eyes. Sarabi and Serafina looked awful.

Scar on the other hand was out like a light. But then again he was out pretty late last night. When did he get back home?

It wasn't until late afternoon when Scar finally woke up.

Mufasa approached him. "Scar?" Said Lion looked up at the mention of his name "Come with me. We need to talk."

The two of them walked out side. "This is about last night isn't it?" Scar replied back, still a bit groggy.

"Yes." Mufasa sighed, he took a deep breath "Scar? Tell me! Did you see who did it?" Scar took a few minutes to answer, still feeling pretty tired from staying out so late.

"No I didn't!" Scar replied calmly "By the time I got there, the perpetrators where already gone." He began to stretch his tired limbs.

Mufasa simply nodded his head and sighed softly.

Scar meanwhile was grateful that he remembered to get rid of the smell of Hyena off him before he got back home last night or else he'd be risking his whole plan.

"Can you at least show me where you found the fur and feathers?" Mufasa asked

"Yes I can." Scar said now feeling more awake. "Follow me!" Scar then proceeded to lead Mufasa further north then where the cubs actually went. He made sure to have most of the evidence moved here knowing his brother would want to know where his son was killed. The scent of Hyena was practically none existent here. (Perfect)

When they got there, Mufasa went to inspect the spot Scar had pointed out. The scent was too faint too tell who it was who did it. But... He vowed, that whoever took his little boy, and his friends lives, would pay dearly. He'd make sure of it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A young cub sat by himself just behind Pride Rock. Mheetu, still couldn't believe it himself. His sister was... He couldn't stop the tears from falling.

His fur was a light milk chocolate/pale brown color, and his eyes were a nice deep green. His hair was spikey and stood up top his head. Everything was happening so quickly.

Just yesterday his sister was telling him to buzz off. Now she's gone, and she's never coming back.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Days passed...

They say time heals all wounds... and yet... the pain doesn't seem to be going away anytime soon.

It's weird... No more being woken up before sunrise...

No more morning reports...

No more news on what adventures or trouble Simba and Nala went on or had gotten into this time...

Nothing.

Mufasa walked up to the edge of Pride Rock, hanging his head down low.

To his surprise two Hornbills showed up right in front of him. Each of which where a different color. (One a lovely purple and the other blue-ish mostly green color) Their beaks were the reverse of another certain Hornbill's.

"Please forgive us your majesty for our sudden arrival, but we have to ask!" said the purple female bowing low "Is it true? Is our brother really gone?" When she looked up again she was on the verge of tears.

 _'These must be some of Zazu's relatives!'_ Thought Mufasa _'But when did they hear the news of his passing? It hasn't been that long! Has it?'_ he suddenly processed what was just asked and tears came to his eyes.

 **A/N Fun fact, Mheetu wasn't originally going to be in this chapter, but since I'm gonna to try and work him into the story I decided 'why not?'. And yup two new characters. (aside from Mheetu) And no, their NOT the two relatives Zazu mentions in the movie. I'm saving them for another story. ;) Forgive me if this chapter isn't that good.**


	5. Birds of a Feather

**Chapter 5: Birds of a Feather**

"Is it true? Is our brother really gone?" Said the female Hornbill looking up, tears in her eyes.

It took Mufasa a minute to process what was just asked and tears came to his eyes.

"I'm... I'm sorry... but... it's true" Mufasa said, his voice cracking.

She then proceeded to brake down crying. The other Hornbill took to comforting her. "Sorry about that!" He apologized "It's just that when we heard about what happened to our brother we had to come see for ourselves to see if it was true or not."

Mufasa breathed in, and calmed himself down a bit. "No need to apologise. I know how she feels." Mufasa looked like he was going to cry again "I just recently lost my son..." His words ended in a whisper as the tears began to flow again.

"...Sorry to hear that." He said slowly, bowing his head afterwards.

Mufasa suddenly realized he had yet to know their names "I'm sorry, but I must ask. Who are you?"

"Aw yes, how incredibly rude of us." Stated the green-ish male "Allow us to introduce ourselves." he said bowing his head again "I'm Zaro and this is my sister Zanza!"

Sarabi and Serafina had been sitting quietly listening to the conversation. "Honey?"

Mufasa turned around, not realizing they were there. "Oh! Um?" Mufasa said deciding to introduce them. "This is my Wife Sarabi!" He said walking up to Sarabi and nuzzling her.

"How do you do." she said politely.

"And this is our friend Serafina!"

"Nice to meet you." she said. It was not that hard to believe they'd been crying. Their eyes were still puffy and their faces were still stained with tears.

"Nice to meet you too." Zaro replied politely back with a bow. He honestly couldn't blame them, if he lost his son too, he'd probably be in worse shape than they are.

Zanza seemed to finally calm down a bit. She took a deep breath and relaxed. She still kept quiet though.

The silence dragged on and was starting to get awkward.

"Why don't we all go inside?" Mufasa suggested, hoping to ease the tension a little.

"That sounds like a plan!" Sarabi replied. She turned to their guests. "Please, come and join us inside if you will?"

Zaro looked a bit hesitant at first. He looked toward his sister, as if waiting for her approval. She simply nodded and started following them inside. After a few moments of hesitation, he followed inside as well. His brother may not have been afraid of lions but that doesn't mean he wasn't.

For all he knew, they were probably the ones who killed him in the first place. And his sister just willingly followed them into their den?!? He was already reluctant to come here as it is. But he couldn't let his sister go alone, he would never forgive himself otherwise if he did. Plus that's not very gentlemanly at all.

He shook his head and sighed softly. Maybe he's over reacting? His brother DID serve as the king's adviser after all.

He decided to keep an eye these lions for now. But at the first sign of trouble, he and his sister are outta here.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile with Scar and Zira...

Scar was pacing around his lair, a frown on his face. Indeed, the last several days have been nothing but bliss, but now he just needs to finish what he started.

"Scar? What's the matter? You seem to be tense." Zira asked more curious than worried.

If Scar was being completely honest, he'd say was both excited, and anxious all at once. He'd been waiting for this day to come for a long time, and now it was finally here, and the anticipation was killing him.

"I'm just going over the plan again. I'm wanting to make sure everything goes accordingly."

Zira simply nodded in understanding. She too was excited about the events to come. For the past few days the whole pride had been in a state of gloom. But soon, all of that's about to change.

Scar soon stopped his pacing when he saw the Hyena's approaching.

"What took you so long?" Scar growled in annoyance.

"Sorry, but we were hungry!" Said Banzai quickly.

"Yeah we just finished off a couple of zebra's just before we got here!" Shenzi agreed. Ed just nodded his head like the happy idiot he was.

Scar just rolled his eyes, as did Zira. There was simply no denying that these three are a bunch of idiots.

Scar went right back to pacing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Back at Pride Rock

"So tell me. When did you hear of your brother's passing?" Mufasa asked curious.

"Word spreads quickly in the Pridelands, your majesty." Zanza replied.

"Mufasa is fine." said Mufasa with a sigh.

"Mufasa." she repeated. A small smile made it's way to her yellow beak. "It's nice."

Mufasa smiled back. "Thank you."

"How long do you two plan on staying?" Sarabi asked

"Only for a few days, Your Highness." Zanza replied with a bow.

"Sarabi, please." said Sarabi, a small smile on her face.

Zanza chuckled and smiled again "Thank you, Sarabi."

Sarabi's smile grew "Your welcome."

Their smiles soon shrank back into frowns when reality set back in.

"Feel free to stay as long as you like." Sarabi offered.

"Thank you, but that won't be necessary." Zanza replied

"You sure?" Mufasa asked

"Yes, you've already done enough for us as it is. We don't want to be a burden to you. And besides..." she said looking towards her brother. "I don't think my brother would appreciate it if we stuck around for too long." She frowned.

Mufasa and Sarabi both shared a look and shook their heads in understanding.

"I see." Said Mufasa with another sigh. "In the meantime, please make yourselves at home." he smiled again.

Zanza smiled back in return. "Thank you, we will." and with that they parted ways, for now.

Zaro meanwhile was busy spacing out when someone approached him.

"Um, Hello?"

Zaro jumped and looked around, only to come face to face with a young cub with light brown fur. Zaro quickly calmed himself down, but kept his guard up just to be safe.

"Um, H-hello th-there young one." Zaro replied back a little uncertain.

Mheetu was sitting down, a sad yet curious look on his face. Zaro composed himself, he was a gentleman after all.

"So you lost a sibling too huh?" The boy said, sadness evident in his voice.

That cought Zaro off guard.

"How do you know that?" Zaro asked still trying process what was going on.

"Because... My sister..." he couldn't finish before he started crying again.

"Oh..." Zaro started rubbing his wings. He couldn't help but feel bad for the little guy. It seems like everybody is losing someone they care about lately. Zaro tentatively if not somewhat awkwardly put a wing on the small cub, and gave him a small smile.

"Hey, hey, it'll be ok!" he comforted. Zaro never in his life ever thought he'd be bonding with a lion, much less a cub. Maybe that's why his brother stuck around for as long as he did. He still wasn't too sure about this place.

Fortunately for him, their only sticking around for a few days. But he couldn't help but think that something wasn't right. He let it slide for now. Maybe later it'll all make sense.

 **A/N I don't know if Zaro and Zanza are actual African name's or not, but my beta liked the name Zanza and I liked the name Zaro cause it's similar to Zorro. Although I'm liking the name Zaru as well, the spelling is a little too close to Zazu for my liking. And Yay! Zira finally made it! Bonus points to anyone who got the Bendy and the Ink Machine reference.**


	6. A Few Surprise's

**Chapter 6: A Few Surprise's**

"This looks like a good spot to relax." Shenzi cheered. The Hyena's and Zira had found a nice shady area to rest in.

"Yeah!" Banzai agreed. Ed just laughed like he always does.

"This is no time to relax!" Zira snapped. "Remember the plan."

~Earlier that day~

Scar went back to pacing around again.

"I need to get my plan into action and your off stuffing your faces!?!"

"Sorry but we couldn't help it!" Shenzi defended.

"Yeah! You try thinking on an empty stomach!" Banzai agreed.

Scar stopped and glared at them.

"Or not!" the trio laughed nervously.

Scar rolled his eyes again and went back to pacing. Just what he needed, a trio of brainless, bottomless pits for henchmen. Honestly if he didn't need them for his plan to work, he would've gotten rid of them a long time ago.

Scar then continued to relay his plan with his minions.

~Back in the present~

Zira was going over the plan in her head again for the fith time that day, just to make sure everything fell into place.

There was a gorge nearby, and but a few feet away from them was a heard of wildebeests just happily grazing without a care in the world.

All they have to do now is wait for Scar to bring Mufasa and everything will be set.

This was going to be glorious.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Back at Pride Rock

Mufasa was busy discussing with Sarabi and Serafina about the future of the Pride in hushed tones.

Zanza meanwhile had walked up to her brother, after Mheetu had calmed down and left to go back to sleep with the other cubs.

"I see you've made a new friend already" Zanza smiled cheekily.

"Don't tease me." Zaro huffed. "I was only calming the boy down is all."

"Uh huh!? And I'm a zebra!" She simply rolled her eyes.

Zaro huffed again and turned his head, crossing his wings in the process.

Zanza just smiled knowingly and shook her head.

At the sound of panting, the two Hornbills turned to see a lion they hadn't seen before walk in.

"MUFASA!" Scar called, running up Pride Rock. "Mufasa I..." Scar started but stopped when he noticed two birds sitting in front of his brother. "What the...?" Scar was shocked. _'Since when were there two Zazu's?! What did he do to his beak and feathers?! And isn't he supposed to be DEAD!?!'_

"Ah Scar there you are!" Mufasa said walking up to his brother.

Scar sat there in a daze. Just exactly what the heck was going on?!?

"Scar?" Mufasa asked, starting to get a little worried. Scar shook his head, snapping out of his daze. Reality set back in. _'That's right, I watched him die myself.'_ He thought to himself. _'What is the matter with me? I must be going senile or something.'_ Scar shook his head again _'Or maybe it was something I ate. Yeah that's it! It was that giraffe I ate the other day. I knew something didn't quite taste right about it!'_

"SCAR?!" Mufasa said again, a bit louder this time, pulling him out of his thoughts.

Scar completely ignored him and directed his attention to the two Hornbills in question. "And just who exactly are you?" He said eyeing them.

Zanza and Zaro didn't answer him, not knowing what to think of this newcomer.

Scar growled in frustration, but before he could do anything, Mufasa stepped in front of him and answered. "These are Zazu's relatives, and our guests!" Mufasa stated.

Zanza was the first to get over her shocked state and walked up, but kept a safe distance. She cleared her throat and bowed "Hello my name is Zanza! And this..." she gestured toward the green hornbill. "...Is my brother Zaro." Zaro stayed still, as if the lion in front of him wouldn't notice him if he didn't move.

"I see!?" Scar shook his head again. Maybe hanging out with the Hyena's so often is starting to have an affect on him.

"Anyways was there something you wanted to tell me?" Mufasa said, once again pulling him out of his thoughts.

 _'Was there? Oh that's right there was.'_ Scar shook his head "Yes there is. I think I might have a lead on the perpetrators!"

Mufasa's eyes widened. Was it true? Did he really have a lead as to who killed his son? His eyes narrowed.

"Lead the way!" He said in a demanding voice.

"Of course!" Said Scar "Follow me!" he said turing to leave.

"I'm coming too!" said Zanza looking determined.

Mufasa stopped and turned around to face her "You sure?"

"Yes I would like to know who is responsible for my brother's death!"

 _'So they're his siblings.'_ Scar noted _'How very interesting.'_ He smiled a small calculating smile. He wiped it away quickly. "We don't even know who killed them ourselves!" Scar stated.

"Then at least let me help you!" Zanza said.

Mufasa opened his mouth to protest, but stopped when he saw that look in her eyes. Shaking his head in defeat, he sighed and nodded his head to her.

Zanza nodded back and got ready to take off.

Scar looked toward his brother, then the hornbill, than back again. ' _This makes things a little harder, but...'_ He thought. _'... maybe it could work to my advantage.'_ he forced himself not to smile.

"Alright, let's go!" Scar said, leading the way.

For the last several days, Scar had been pretending to be out looking for evidence and clues as to who killed Prince Simba and Princess Nala.

But in reality had been enjoying his victory and plotting with his minions over his next move. (But you've already seen the movie, so you already know that by now)

 **A/N Sorry if Scar comes off a bit OC-ish but I just couldn't help myself XD. On the other hand, when it comes to Zaro, I feel like I'm just writing Zazu but with a different name and color scheme. This was originally going to be the Hyena's chapter because I had so much fun writing chapter three because their so much fun. Please let me know how I'm doing.**


	7. A Bad Feeling

**Chapter 7: A Bad Feeling**

As Sarabi watched Mufasa and the others leave, she couldn't help but think that something was wrong. She's already lost her son, maybe she should go after them? She shook her head. _'Mufasa can take care of himself, but...'_ There was that feeling of dread, like something was going to happen to him.

Something horrible...

But before she could act on her feelings, Serafina came walking back up to her. She had just gotten back from checking on Mheetu, to make sure he was alright.

"Sarabi? Are you ok?" Serafina came and sat beside her.

"Something doesn't feel right." She answered.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. This is Mufasa we're talking about. Remember?" She said her voice soft and reassuring.

"I know but... I can't shake this feeling... Like something bad is going to happen..." Tears began to flow from her eyes.

Serafina couldn't help but agree, she too had an uneasy feeling about all this. Something didn't seem right about this whole thing.

"I have to go after them!" Sarabi started leaving.

Serafina jumped in the way. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" she asked, worry evident in her voice.

"I've already lost my son!" Sarabi said as her tears continued to flow. "I will NOT loose my husband as well!" Sarabi stated, her voice booming but shaky.

Serafina didn't know what to say. However... One look in her friends eyes was enough to tell her everything. She nodded in understanding. She already lost her daughter, she's not gonna lose her friend as well. "Alright then! Let's go!"

"Right!" Sarabi said having a new found determination. "Diku! Dwala! Watch after the Cubs while we're gone!"

"Yes ma'am!" they both said at once.

And with that the two Lioness' left as quickly as possible. Leaving a little green hornbill alone with his thoughts in silence.

Zaro had been sitting quietly close by, listening to the conversation. He felt like such a coward. He just sat there while his sister and the king left to do something about this whole mess.

And now the Queen's doing something as well. He looked around and sighed. "I'm probably going to regret this." And with that he took off after them.

All the while this was happening, nobody noticed the the little spiky haired cub sneak his way towards the entrance.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mufasa, Scar and Zanza meanwhile had made their way to the gorge. "My sources tell me that they saw some suspicious characters come through here not too long ago."

Mufasa nodded. "Let's split up! We can cover more ground that way!"

"Agreed." said Scar "I'll check the north side, you check the the south side."

"And me?" Asked Zanza

"You'll be my eye in the sky." Mufasa said to her.

"Right!" she replied.

 _'This is going to be easier than I thought'_ Scar thought to himself. The trio split up, Mufasa and Zanza in one direction, and Scar in the other. He made his way towards where Zira and the Hyena's were.

"Zira quickly make yourself scarce!"

"Right!" And with that she took off back towards the hideout.

~Meanwhile~

"I'm so hungry. I gotta have a wildebeest!" Said Banzai getting inpatient. They'd been sitting there a while and were starting to get hungry.

"Stay put." Shenzi replied. Honestly she was starting to get hungry too, but first they had a job to do.

"Well can I just pick off one of the little sick ones?" Banzai pleated

"NO! We wait for the signal from Scar." Shenzi looked to where Scar said he'd appear. When he did, She turned to the others and said. "There he is! Let's go."

The Hyena's got into position.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When they got there, Sarabi and Serafina were both feeling a little out of breath. They both took a look around, nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

Maybe if they explored a bit, they'll find something.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mufasa and Zanza looked around cautiously. Everything seemed quite. Almost too quite.

"Zanza I need you to fly ahead and let me know if you see anything!"

"Yes sir!" She saluted and took off flying to get a better look around.

Mufasa continued to look around, with caution. Something felt off. He couldn't quite put his paw on it.

Suddenly there was movement nearby. There was a rock and some dead bushes just to his left. Mufasa went to inspect them slowly.

He crouched down, getting into a pounce position. He started sneaking his way over, teeth barred, claws out and ready to strike.

He drew closer, and closer, until he was close enough to make his move. Just as he was about to strike, the creature he'd been stalking just a moment ago popped out.

A lizard? All that build up, just for a lizard? That thing was way too small to do any damage to a cub! Much less a hornbill. Mufasa's eye twitched. Normally he would have found this funny, or at least shake his head about how ridiculous it was.

But now... now...

He felt his anger begin to rise. The last several days were starting to build up. He came all this way for nothing?!

In his frustration he let out a mighty roar, scaring the lizard off in the process.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sarabi and Serafina stopped and looked at each other upon hearing such a roar. That sounded like Mufasa.

The two started heading in the direction of where they heard it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Zanza was startled by a loud roar coming from behind her. Was Mufasa in trouble? She started flying back.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mufasa hung his head low as tears began to fall. He started trembling. And so did the ground.

Wait... The ground doesn't tremble! Not unless it's an earthquake. And just what was that noise?

He turned his head around to see a heard of wildebeest heading straight for him. His eyes widened in surprise. A look of horror and realization made it's way onto his face.

He's in trouble.

 **A/N Like Father, like Son. Yeah I know I'm stealing from the movie, but is it really stealing when said scene comes from the same movie? And if you're wondering who Diku and Dwala are, just look up (deleted Lion King characters) and you'll find them. You know, for like the 2% of you in this fandom who didn't do their research. ;P**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed so far.**

 **Air-Crafter**

 **singertobe**

 **ClansOfPizza**

 **And thank you to everyone who's favorited and followed so far. That means I'm doing something right.**

 **You don't know how much that means to me :)**


	8. Mufasa and the Gorge

**Chapter 8: Mufasa and the Gorge**

Mufasa not thinking straight started running away from the rampaging heard. His heart began racing, and the heard was catching up quickly.

"Mufasa!" He heard a voice call.

"Sarabi?" Mufasa looked around until he spotted his wife. _'What's she doing here?!'_ She watched in horror as the heard surrounded her husband.

Mufasa found himself trapped.

"Mufasa!" Sarabi cried. All she could see at the moment were wildebeests.

"Mufasa!" Serafina called out as well.

Mufasa looked to where he heard her voice and spotted her next to where Sarabi was. She was here too?!? He started heading in their direction.

As he made his way over a wildebeest suddenly knocked into him, knocking him over in the process. The herd proceeded to form a small circle around him, not wanting to take any chances with the big (possibly hungry) lion. The girls had spotted him briefly before he disappeared again into the rampaging heard.

Sarabi and Serafina gasped. "MUFASA!?!" They both cried at once!

Mufasa opened his eyes and shook his head. _'What just happened?'_ he thought.

He found himself having trouble sitting back up, but when he finally did, he felt dizzy. The world around him was spinning, and their was this constant drumming of hoofbeats that only made his headache worse.

He laid back down and covered his head. The pain was too much for him to handle at the moment.

" ... fasa... Mufasa! Over here!" a voice called as loud as they could over the noise.

Mufasa eventually opened his eyes again and looked up. "Zazu?" He shook his head again. That's right. He's gone. After a few moments he looked up again to get a better look.

When Zanza came back, having noticed the stampede, (I mean how could you not, right?) she knew he was in trouble. She had finally spotted the lion having some trouble sitting up.

"Mufasa!" Zanza called again.

"Zanza?" Mufasa said groggily, trying to sit back up again. He made sure to take it as slowly as possible without making his head hurt any worse then it already did.

"Mufasa! Follow me!" She called and flew to where the two Lioness' were.

Mufasa nodded and started standing up.

Zanza flew up to the girls and pointed to where she saw him. Sarabi and Serafina still couldn't see him. They'd been searching for any sign of Mufasa, but so far, nothing but more wildebeests. The worry on their faces becoming more and more intense by the minute.

Mufasa suddenly jumped out and landed on the side of the wall, and started pulling himself up. The girls were relieved to see he was alright. But that relief didn't last long and turned back to worry real fast, he wasn't quite out of danger just yet. He only slipped once, but continued to climb. The girls both reached out their paws to help pull him up.

Once back to safety, Mufasa and the others started panting, exhausted from the day's events.

The last of the heard had finally died down until there was only one or two left.

"Honey your alright!" Sarabi hugged him. He hugged her right back.

"Yes I'm fine" Mufasa said, albeit a bit shakily "But what are you doing here?!" He asked, concern in his voice, and they pulled apart. "And how did you find me?"

"I followed your scent!" She stated "I was worried something bad was going to happen." Tears began to fall. Mufasa wrapped her back into hug again.

"Sshhhhh It's okay, It'll be ok. I'm here now, I'm here now. I'm sorry." He comforted, rocking her back and forth a little to help calm her down.

She continued crying into him for a while. Tears made their way to his eyes as well. _'I'm sorry my son, I've failed you again!'_

Scar meanwhile had been watching the whole thing. He was shocked when he saw that Sarabi and Serafina had showed up. _'What are they doing here?'_ He growled in frustration. This was NOT how this was supposed to happen! He took a deep breath and calmed himself down quickly. If he's going to try again, he needs to have a clear mind.

"MUFASA!" They all turned to see Scar heading towards them. "Mufasa! Mufasa is everything alright?" Scar said walking up to them looking worried.

"Yes everything's fine!" Mufasa replied back. "Thank you."

They began to head their way back home. The day's events having left everyone tired and exhausted. Everyone except for Scar.

"I'll meet you guys back at home later, I have some things to take care of."

They nodded and parted ways. Zanza found his behavior a bit odd, but brushed it off for now. Maybe he just needs some time to himself. He DID just nearly lose his brother after all. They continued back to Pride Rock in silence.

Later that evening, back at the volcano.

Scar had just gotten back to the hideout, and he was NOT happy. Zira watched as he started pacing.

"So how did it go?" She asked, Scar didn't say anything "Scar?" She asked looking concerned.

"Change of plans!"

Back at Pride Rock.

When they got back, Diku and Dwala came up looking panicked.

"Has anyone seen Mheetu?"

 **A/N And here is chapter 8, and Yay he survived. :D Sorry if this chapter isn't all that good. I don't think it turned out as well as I hoped. I don't know, what do you guys think?** **Kuroimori: Yeah I know. I'm pretty sure 99.9% of everyone in this fandom already knows more about this franchise than even I do. XD Thank you for reviewing though. :) Anyways until next time. Ciao~**


	9. Déjà Vu

**Chapter 9: Déjà Vu**

"Has anyone seen Mheetu?" Said Diku.

Zanza suddenly looked around, Zaro wasn't there either.

Serafina began to panic. Where was her baby boy?!

Mufasa looked around frantically. _'Where could he possibly have gone?'_ Then it clicked. _'Oh no!'_

"Sarabi! Serafina! I think I know where he might be!"

The two looked at each other then towards Mufasa in worry "Where?" They both said at once.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _'What is he thinking coming all the way out here?'_ Mufasa thought as he and the girls went straight for the Elephant graveyard.

Zanza flew overhead trying to spot any sign of them. She spotted the two of them running away from a pair of hungry vultures.

"Mufasa! Over there! LOOK!"

The trio of lions all looked to where she was pointing and spotted them.

"ROAR!!!"

Mufasa roared causing the one of the Vultures to look up and slow down to a halt upon seeing him and the others. The other did so as well shortly after, once he noticed his partner had come to a stop.

Her eyes narrowed "Come on Kuoza! No meal is worth this." She said turing and flying in the other direction.

The one dubbed as Kuoza didn't say anything at first but looked back at the 'would be' meal then back to her.

He growled and sighed at the same time "Coming Kifu!" and with that the two Vultures flew away, for now.

~Meanwhile~

Mufasa snorted as he watched the the two birds fly away. He turned his attention back to the bird and cub in front of him. "Are you guys alright?"

Before they could answer, Zanza flew up to them angrily glaring at her brother. "What were you two doing out here? Don't you know you could've been killed!?"

"Well..." Zaro said recounting what happened.

~Earlier that day~

As he flew after the two Lioness' Zaro couldn't help but look towards the direction of the Elephant graveyard. _'So that's where my brother was killed.'_ Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a small cub heading that way. _'Wait! Is that...? Yes it's that cub from earlier! And isn't he supposed to be sleeping?!?'_ He looked towards the retreating lions and back to the cub.

He made up his mind and decided to go check on the cub.

Mheetu had just gotten to the edge of the graveyard. As he looked around, he didn't realize how close to edge he was and slipped. He landed with an ungraceful thud, but he shook it off quickly and began to look around.

It was really creepy and disturbing. He started making his way even further in. Before him was a massive skull. (The same one Simba and Nala came across)

"And just where do you think you're going?" Came a voice from behind.

Mheetu jumped and looked to where he heard it from. He was relieved to realize it was that bird he was talking to earlier "Mister Bird I..."

"I thought you were asleep?'

"Well I..."

"Won't your mother be worried? She's probably wondering where you are this very moment!"

"Um yes? But I..."

"Not another word. I'm taking you home right now!"

"Please listen to me, I need to know who killed my sister!" Mheetu cried. Zaro didn't know what to say. Yes he too would like to know who killed his brother. But... this kid needs to go home. "Please..." Mheetu said as tears began to fall freely.

Zaro began to think. On one hand he could probably find out who killed his brother in the first place, on the other hand he'd be risking both his life and the boy's. He looked back into Mheetu's eyes, and what he saw almost shocked him. There was a sad yet determined look in his eyes. He sighed softly and shook his head. "Fine!" He said stiffly.

Mheetu smiled and hugged him. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Zaro awkwardly hugged him back. Now he _KNOWS_ he's going to regret this.

As the two began to look around, an uneasy feeling made it's way up their spines. Something doesn't feel right.

Above them, they noticed a pair of vultures flying over head. The two ducked behind a tusk. They started sneaking over to the main part of the skull, making sure to stay as low to the ground and out of sight as possible.

From above the Vultures spotted the two of them sneaking around below. _'Looks like some easy pickings'_ Kifu smiled wickedly.

Down below when they got to the skull, they couldn't help but feel a little... uncomfortable about the whole thing? There was an air about this place... Something... chilling. Like death.

"Feels like death here." Said Zaro. Mheetu nodded in agreement.

"Gee, I wonder why that is?" Came a voice from behind. The two jumped and turned around find a pair of vultures standing there, both wearing a cool yet sinister smile on their faces. "Could it be the giant elephant skull you so graciously walked into?" Said the first one, who was female.

"Or could it be because your in a graveyard?" Said the other, a male.

Zaro and Mheetu started backing away from them as much as they could before hitting the back of the skull. Their trapped. The two Vultures happily stalked closer to their pray and lunged for them.

The wall they were pressed up against suddenly gave way, crumbling to dust and leaving a now big enough whole for them to escape through. Not thinking twice about it, the two made a break for it, just as one of the Vultures snapped his beak where they were just moments before.

The two ran out of there as fast as they could. They made their way through the graveyard, jumping over, crawling under and weaving in, out and around the bones of elephants and other animals alike.

The Vultures known as Kifu and Kuoza happily took chase after the two of them. "They'll wear themselves out at this rate." Kifu smiled.

"Works for me! Makes our job a whole lot easier." said Kuoza, his smile growing wider.

"Indeed!" She agreed.

The chase continued on for the next several minutes, and Zaro and Mheetu were starting to slow down a little. But they had to keep going.

Just as they thought they were about to be buzzard chow, a mighty roar caused them to look to their right.

It's Mufasa! _Their saved!_

They then noticed Zanza and the girls were not too far behind him, and they did NOT look happy.

 _Their so dead!_

~Back in the Present~

Serafina was on the verge of tears. "Mheetu what did you think you doing? What is the matter with you?"

"I was just um... "

"We were all really worried about you!"

Tears came to his eyes "I-I know, I'm... I'm sorry."

"I've already lost my daughter! Do really you think I want to lose my son as well?"

"No...?" Mheetu's tears began falling.

"Come here." She said pulling him into a hug "I love you so much! Don't you ever forget that. Ok?"

"...Ok." Mheetu choked out and quietly started following his mother.

Zanza glared at her brother. "And just what were you thinking? Putting a child in danger just so you could... could... you could...!" She couldn't finish before tears began to spill.

"I told him to go back home..."

She glared harder. "You couldn't have just taken him home yourself? He's still only a child!" She yelled. "I'm very disappointed in you! You of all people should know better than that!"

Zaro began to feel really guilty "I know and I'm... I'm sorry" He looked down in shame.

"As you should be!" She huffed and took off flying.

Mufasa sighed "Let's go home!" With that said they began their way back home in total silence.

 **A/N Kuroimori: Thank you :)** **SunRise19: Sorry that it is a bit rushed, I was trying to pace chapter one with the scene in the movie XD I'm just getting the over all idea out is all, cuz I finally got sick and tired of waiting for somebody to write this fic. XD But thank you for reviewing :)**

 **Dang! Mheetu cries quite a lot doesn't he? XD** **Kifu** **means death and Kuoza means decay in Swahili. I wanted their names to be death and decay in Swahili and figured they'd be perfect names for a pair of vultures. ;)** **Sorry about Zaro. He's supposed to be more laid-back than Zazu (Cause in my head he's the youngest) and I will get to that. But so far he might as well be his clone. (Except a bit more reckless) DX And Zazu is one of my favorite characters. (That's why I killed him off) I'm so Evil. XD Until next time ;)**


	10. Loose Ends

**Chapter 10: Loose Ends**

~Later that night~

The walk back to Pride Rock had been a long and silent one. It was twilight by the time they got back home, the sun having already set.

Sarabi, Serafina and Mheetu went on ahead inside and proceeded to show Zanza and Zaro where they'll be sleeping tonight.

Mufasa went and sat at the edge of Pride Rock and looked towards the stars, deep in thought.

Scar and Zira came back just in time to see that something was happening.

"What's going on?" Scar asked out of curiosity, startling his brother in the process.

Mufasa calmed down and proceeded to explain to him everything that happened.

"Oh my! It sounds like you failed to stop them from getting into trouble." Scar remarked "Just like how you failed to save your own son from being killed!" He said cooley.

Mufasa froze at his words. _'He's right!'_

Scar smiled cruelly at the look on his brother's face. He then proceeded to head back inside and turn in for the night, making sure to wipe the smile off his face as he did in the process. (Not wanting any of the other lions to see his smirk)

Mufasa sat there in stunned silence. _'He's Right!'_ he thought _'What kind of Father am I?'_ He covered his face with his paws. _'I'm a failure.'_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next morning when Mufasa woke up, Scar approached him with a thoughtful look in his eyes, and... something else but... he just can't quite place it.

"Mufasa!? Come with me. We need to talk." Scar then started heading outside.

"Alright." Mufasa proceeded to follow him. Once outside the two of them started down Pride Rock and walking through the Pridelands. "What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Mufasa asked, after having walked for several minutes.

"I've been thinking about last night. I was wondering if the two Vultures you said that chased Mheetu and... " He stopped to think "Oh what was it? Zuzu? Zuko? Zorro? Oh it doesn't matter. The point is that maybe they could've been the ones who killed Simba and Nala!?"

Mufasa thought for a moment. _'Could they?'_ "But we don't know if it WAS them or not?"

"They were in the Elephant Graveyard weren't they?"

"That's True!" Mufasa said softly, looking down in thought.

"So maybe they..." Scar suddenly froze.

Mufasa turned to look at his brother when he suddenly stopped talking. "What is it Scar!?" Scar didn't say anything, too cought up in his own thoughts. "Scar?"

 _'They could've witnessed the whole thing! How could I have been so stupid!'_ He let the thought sink in. _'Ok Scar. Calm down. Maybe they didn't see anything! But just to be sure...'_

"SCAR!?" Mufasa said again, snapping Scar out of his thoughts. What is with his brother lately? He's been spacing out a whole lot more than usual!

"I just remembered, I have something I need to take care of!"

"Do you need any help?"

"NO!" Scar said a bit too quickly. "It's something I need to do myself!"

"Please! Let me help you then!"

"NO! You'll only get in the way!" Scar snapped harshly.

Mufasa was shocked at his brother's statement. Scar didn't seem to notice (or care about) his brother's distress and took off towards the graveyard. Mufasa sat there in stunned silence. Was he right? Would he really just be a nuisance? Dark thoughts like this began to swirl in his mind.

 _'I had already failed my son, my best friend and my future daughter in-law. Would I really fail my own brother as well?'_ Then again he wasn't there to save them last time. Now maybe... just maybe... he can make up for his mistake. _'I've already failed once! I will NOT fail you as well my brother!'_ With a newly found determination, Mufasa took off towards the graveyard as well, at full speed.

 **A/N Scar has become the funniest character in the whole story hasn't he? XD Sorry if this chapter isn't that great. I hope you enjoy it :) Anyways until next time ;) Ciao~**


	11. Plans and Worries

**Chapter 11: Plans and Worries**

Meanwhile at the Elephant Graveyard

Scar had just arrived and began to look around for any sign of the Vultures. He approached the large skull without hesitation. The Hyena's tend to come out here on occasion to see if there are any "good eat's." Maybe they can help.

"Shenzi? Banzai!? Ed! Are you here? Where are you?" He growled in annoyance. He continued to look around for a while. They may not even be here for all he knew. "Shenzi!"

"Over here Scar!" Called a voice. It sounded like Shenzi. _'Ah! So they are here after all.'_ He spotted them not too far from where they killed Zazu and the cubs.

"There you are!" Scar said as he approached them. "Tell me, what do you know about the two Vultures that live around here!?"

"You mean Kifu and Kuoza?" Said Banzai a little confused. Shenzi and Ed were puzzled as well. What's he getting at?

"Are those their names?" Scar asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes?" Shenzi replied, still a bit confused.

"Well what all do you know about them?" Scar demanded impatiently.

"Nothing much, other than that they live here. Why do you want to know?" Shenzi replied, still wanting to know where this was going.

Scar growled again and began pacing. "We might have a problem then! I think they may have witnessed what happened!"

The Hyena's eyes widened. He's Right! "Well maybe they won't tell anybody?" Banzai offered, smiling nervously.

Scar growled again. "No you idiot! If they saw what happened then what's to stop them from telling Mufasa about it?"

"Well they haven't told him yet have they?" Said Shenzi nervously.

Scar stopped in his track's. _'That's a good point!'_ He started pondering over this.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Mufasa arrived at the graveyard, his brother was nowhere to be seen.

"Scar!" He called out. He began to look around. He's always hated this place, even as a child. He hates it even more now that this is where his son and his friends were killed. "SCAR!" He tried again.

It was starting to get dark fast. Up above not too far away, storm clouds could be seen over head. You could hear the thunder from here. _'I better hurry up and find him before this storm hits.'_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"SCAR!"

Scar and the Hyena's looked up upon hearing his name. _'Mufasa!? What's HE doing here?'_

"Quickly make yourselves scares!" Scar ordered.

"Yes sir!" The Hyena's saluted and took off.

Mufasa spotted his brother not too far from him. Was it his imagination or was his brother talking to someone just now? He let it slide for now. Right now they need to find cover.

"Scar we need to get going! A storm's about to hit."

"What are you doing here!?!" Scar demanded.

"I followed you here!"

Scar froze. _'He could've heard the whole thing!'_

"Come on Scar, let's go home." Mufasa said and started to head back.

Scar numbly started to follow. The rain slowly began to start pouring down. On their way back, he looked to his left, and noticed there was a river near by.

He looked towards Mufasa then back to the river. A plan began to form in his mind as a small smile crawled up his face. _'Perfect.'_

 **A/N Thank you Kuroimori And BIGTLKSWFAN :) You don't know how much that means to me :D I'm so glad you're liking it so far :D XD Until next time. ;) Ciao~**


	12. Opportunity Knocks

**Chapter 12: Opportunity Knocks**

Scar started darting towards the river. "Mufasa this way! I think I see something!" He called to his brother.

Mufasa turned to look back at him _'What did he say? Wait! What is he doing?!'_ The rain started pouring down harder "Scar where are you going?!" He stopped and looked to Pride Rock then back to his brother again. He shook his head, making up his mind, he made a 180 turn, racing after his brother at full speed.

The river was just up ahead. _'What is he thinking?'_ The wind picked up, causing him to shut his eyes for a brief moment. When he opened them again, he was at the river, but his brother had seemingly vanished without a trace. 'Wait! Where'd he go?!?'

The river was raging. _'Wait! Did he fall in?!'_ He began frantically searching for any sign of his brother. Was he destined to lose everyone he cared about? While searching, he didn't notice the presence of someone behind him.

Scar had wasted no time getting into position. He crouched down into a pounce position, and made his move, his claws digging into his brother.

Mufasa jumped at the unexpected attack, and before he knew what was going on, he found himself submerged under water.

Scar watched in satisfaction as Mufasa was dragged under.

With great difficulty, Mufasa managed to get his head above the water. He spotted his brother on shore. "Scar! Brother! Help me!" He called out.

He slipped back under. When he came back up again, was Scar smiling at him? A cruel dark and twisted one at that. _'What?!?'_ He was beginning to lose consciousness.

"Long. Live. The King!" was the last thing he heard, before everything went black.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Scar's smile grew. Now off to tell the rest of the Pride the "BAD" news. This should be fun. He raced his way back to Pride Rock, all the while not noticing a pair of vultures flying over head.

 **A/N Thank you BIGTLKSWFAN and Kuroimori :) And don't worry I have a few more ideas for Future Lion King stories. Including at least one sequel to this one ;) As to when I get to it depends, I have other fandoms that I have ideas for stories for. :)**


	13. Lost

**Chapter 13: Lost**

That night, the sky had cleared up by the time Scar had gotten back. He had told the whole pride about what happened. He and Mufasa had been chasing a pair of vultures, who as it turns out were the ones who killed Zazu and the cubs in the first place, when Mufasa fell into a river.

"Mufasa's death was a terrible tragedy. And after already losing Simba and Nala, who had barely begun to live. For me it is a deep and personal loss. So it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne. Yet, out of the ashes of this tragedy, we shall rise to greet the donning of a new era... in which Lion and Hyena come together, in a great and glorious future!"

Zira let herself smile as the rest of the Pride gasped. Hyena's from all sides surrounded the place.

Off in the distance. Rafiki watched in sadness. First the future King and Queen, and a good friend are killed. Now Mufasa was gone as well. The future is looking pretty grim for the Pridelands. He let himself cry for the first time in a long time as he let it all sink in.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The sun beat down where Mufasa lay. He was awoken by the sounds of screaming in his ears. He looked up just in time to see a Meerkat and a Worthog run away from him, and disappear into the jungle just up ahead.

He shook his head and looked around. He was feeling rather dazed. Where was he? What was he doing here? And most importantly, Who was he? He was really confused.

He was surrounded by dessert, with the exception of the jungle nearby. Man did he feel tired. He stood up on shaky legs, only to fall back down again. He tried to stand again only for his head to start pounding.

He let himself lay back down and rest up and relax for a bit. Once he was feeling a bit better, he started his search for the nearest source of water he could find. He needed a drink. Fortunately there was a river nearby.

Once he had his fill, he made his way to the jungle for some shade. He let his thoughts wonder as he began to look around. Where ever he was, it was beautiful.

He looked up at the sky just in time to see some birds flying over head. His eyes widened for a brief moment. He shook his head and lied down. Maybe... maybe it'll all make sense soon.

 **A/N BIGTLKSWFAN Yeah she would wouldn't she XD Thank you BIGTLKSWFAN and Kuroimori so much for reviewing. :D :) I honestly don't see Timon and Pumbaa trying to adopt a fully grown lion so yeah they're just cameos. XD Sorry if this chapter is a little slow :(**


	14. Changes for Better or Worse

**Chapter 14: Changes for Better or Worse**

Days passed... Mufasa's memories of his past still didn't seem to be coming back anytime soon. The only thing he finally managed to remember was his name, but nothing else.

The only food he could find pretty quickly was the fish from the river and some bugs. He stuck close to the river as there was plenty of food and water to be found in it.

After having been there for about a week or so, he decided it was about time he looked around for a while. The first thing he noticed about this place was how breathe taking it was.

He's never seen anything so beautiful, at least he doesn't think he has. He doesn't quite remember. He shook his head and began exploring the place even further.

As he explored, he started humming 'The Lion sleeps Tonight' to himself. Hours later he came across a beautiful field, full of lushes green grass. Unable to help himself, he began to frolick and play. He never felt so alive.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

At Pride Rock, everything was going downhill and fast. Scar had let the Hyena's take over the Pridelands and Zira now stood at his side as his Queen.

Sarabi and Serafina still couldn't believe it. Mufasa was... was... was... How many more friends and family must they lose before it's all over.

Mheetu sat close to his mother, to scared to leave in fear that the Hyena's might eat him. The look in their eyes was enough to keep him and the other cubs from wondering too far away from their mother's sides.

Zanza and Zaro couldn't leave even if they wanted to. Something about the idea of leaving just didn't quite feel right, and with the Hyena's around, who's to stop them from following them home to their family?

Zaro looked to where Mheetu sat shivering. He walked up to him, placing a wing on him in hopes of calming him down. He smiled softly as he and Mheetu shed a few tears. The small cub reached out and pulled him into a hug.

Zanza found herself trying to comfort Sarabi and Serafina as she too shed a few tears. The two Lioness' smiled at the Hornbill at her attempts to comfort them.

It was the donning of a new era alright, and it wasn't looking so bright.

 **A/N Thank you Kuroimori and BIGTLKSWFAN I'll keep that in mind and I'll see what I can do ;) :) XD Sorry it took so long for me to update. I don't know if this chapter's any good or not. Sorry if it's another slow one :( And yes Mufasa frolicked XD**


	15. Hope

**Chapter 15: Hope**

It had been three months since he woke up here. It was great at first but... The more time he spent here the more empty and lonely he felt. Like there was something missing.

Having worn himself out after running around all day looking for something to do, he found a spot that overlooked his new(?) home and passed out, sending pollin and dust flying off into the evening sky.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Back at Pride Rock, Scar and Zira were expecting a Cub. Zira had been pregnant for a while now, and was do any day now.

Lately Zira had been more demanding then usual, and with a cub on the way she was starting to get rather cranky.

Scar was pacing back and forth again, suddenly having second thoughts on having made Zira his Queen.

Shenzi walked up Pride Rock. She cleared her throat and spoke "Scar?" she said a bit nervously.

"What is it this time?" Scar said sharply. "Can't you see I'm busy?" He said glaring at her.

Shenzi gulped and said. "The Lioness' are back from their hunt!" She took a few steps back away from him in fear.

"It's about time too!" Scar growled impatiently. He walked up to the edge of Pride Rock and noticed that the lioness' have indeed brought in enough food to feed an army.

A smile worked it's way onto his face. Sarabi walked up to him with her latest kill, and set down before him. "Well done my dear. Now be a good girl and bring this to your Queen!"

Sarabi rolled her eyes but did as she was told. As she approached Zira, she couldn't help but notice the hungry look in her eyes. She set the food down in front of her and watched as Zira greedily devoured as much of the gazelle as she possibly could.

Sarabi felt disgusted by the sight of it, but decided it best that she keep her thoughts to herself. When Zira finished eating there was still half a carcass left.

"Sarabi? Be a dear and feed what's left of that to the Hyena's. Thanks!" Zira said feeling satisfied and laying back down to sleep.

Sarabi glared at her but did as she was told. She would've growled if it didn't get her in trouble. Breathing in and out as she walked back outside with her mouth full.

After giving what was left of the gazelle to the Hyena's, who took no time to finish it off, she then made her way to the other lioness' behind Pride Rock.

Fortunately they had something to eat considering with all the Hyena's around. But... if this keeps up... food will become scares, and the Circle of Life will fall out of balance.

She let herself lie down with the others. Maybe... maybe things will get better... hopefully.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

That night Rafiki was sitting by himself in his tree, thinking about how much things have changed since Mufasa's passing.

Scar... should never have been King. And with that new cub on the way... Rafiki shuddered to think about what the new " _King_ " and " _Queen_ " will say and do to twist that poor child's mind.

He let out a sad sigh as he lazily used his staff to make ripples in the water below. A strange wind carrying pollin suddenly blew in ruffling his fur. He sniffed it and his eyes widened in shock.

"Wait! He's alive?" A smile slowly worked it's way up his face. He looked on the verge of tears, he was smiling so much.

He looked towards an old painting he made of Mufasa back when first became King, by his side stood his Queen. He smiled fondly at the memory. His eyes briefly looked over to the portrait of Simba he made, and he saddened a bit.

Wiping away his tears he began to shed, he looked back towards Mufasa's portrait again with a new found determination. "It is time!" He said taking one last look at the picture, then taking off.

 **A/N Thank you BIGTLKSWFAN and Kuroimori for reviewing =D =) I honestly don't think Nuka was born this early in the actual Cannon, but hey it's an AU so I'm rolling with it. XD And don't worry BIGTLKSWFAN I do have a few surprises in store ;)**


	16. Realizations

**Capture 16: Realizations**

A week passed.

Mufasa sat by himself, simply letting the wind blow through his main. This place was beautiful but boring. There was no one to hang out with and nothing to do. Unless you count that weird meerkat and warthog he came across like 2 maybe 3 time's now, but they always run away everytime he gets anywhere near them.

He sat there alone with his thoughts when something cought his eye. Down below he noticed an odd figure singing and dancing around, like he was having fun. Deciding it was a good idea too interact with this stranger, (He could always eat him later) he started making his way down to the mandrel.

Rafiki noticed Mufasa coming his way, and got ready for the chase to begin.

As Mufasa got closer and closer, he got into pouncing position. His prey was right where he wanted him. He leaped into the air, only to realize his prey was gone. Confused he didn't realize until too late what he was doing and smacked right into a tree. (Ouch)

He pulled back and shook his head to rid himself of his dizziness. Growling he began to look around. _'Where did he go?'_ He thought to himself. He turned his head only to come face to face with said prey.

"Hello!"

Mufasa jumped back startled. _'Where did he come from?'_ He thought his heart racing. Mufasa shook his head again, and growled at the mandrel. Rafiki simply laughed and took off, and the chase begun. He chased the mandrel through the trees, until he disappeared. He looked around only to spot him again in a different tree.

"Don't dottle. Hurry up!" The weird animal beckoned.

Mufasa growled and continued the chase, only to lose him again. _'Is he taunting me?'_ He thought. Mufasa was startled when he suddenly heard a voice coming from behind him.

"So Mufasa, I see you still have quite a bit of fight left in you!" Rafiki laughed.

Mufasa froze. _'How does he know my name?'_ He walked up to the mandrel confused. "Do I know you?"

The mandrel seemed confused at first but then became sad. "Do you not know who you are?" Mufasa shook his head. Rafiki sighed. "Come with me!" He said making a motion for him to follow.

Mufasa reluctantly began to follow behind not knowing what to think. _'Is he someone I used to know?'_

They made their way across a field of grass towards an old tree. Once there, Rafiki took some of his paints that he had on him and began to draw a few pictures.

He drew pictures of lions and a rock that stood tall, and a small blue bird flying in the air. Mufasa studied the picture, there was something familiar about it, but he couldn't quite place it and he didn't know what it was. On the rock stood two proud Lions, and what looked like the mandrel holding up a cub.

Suddenly like a flash of lightning, all his memories of the past few months came flooding back. "AAAAAAAAAAAAGH" He cried out, causing Rafiki to jump.

He covered his head in pain. His heart was pounding hard in his ears. _'That's right!'_ He thought as tears began to flow. _'That's right!'_

Rafiki stood there almost stunned.

Tears continued to flow from his eyes. _'I'm sorry my son, I've failed you once again!'_ He didn't notice the clouds starting to change form.

Thunder and Lightning cracked the sky. Mufasa looked up, and to his surprise there stood two Lion's he never thought he'd see again.

"Mother? Father?" He said stunned, his eyes widening. They nodded as they smiled at him warmly. Three more figures joined them at their sides "Simba! Nala! Zazu!" His eyes widened further. "I d-don't understand? H-how can this be?"

"Mufasa!" Ahadi stepped forward. "Your kingdom needs you. Go home!"

"But... I'm a failure. I couldn't even protect my only son!" Mufasa began shaking.

"My son." Uru said gently. "You need to go home."

Mufasa scoffed and turned his head.

"Dad? You didn't fail me!" Simba said causing him to look up.

"But I did fail you! And Nala and Zazu!" Mufasa hung his head low. "Am I even fit to be King?" He said in a whisper.

"Sire!? Scar's the one who organized the attack on us, it isn't your fault." Zazu said kindly. The others nodded albeit solemnly.

Mufasa looked up in surprise. He began having flashbacks to the river "That's right! That day at the river, he... he... he pushed me in!?!" His confusion quickly turned to anger and rage as he realized that Scar was behind the whole thing.

It all made sense now. He started thinking back to all of Scar's weird behavior. Mufasa let out a mighty roar and made a b-line straight to the Pridelands. (Insert music montage here)

Rafiki smiled and watched as the figures in the sky began their return back to the heavens. He let out a cheer as he too began to make his way back to the Pridelands.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I-is he g-g-gone?" Said a worthog peaking from behind a bush.

"I think so!?" A meerkat said from up top of his head. "Well now that that's over with, you wanna go russle up some grub?"

The worthog perked up "You bet Timon!"

"Come on Pumbaa, let's go find us some food!" the two started heading their way back further into the jungle "Can you imagine being stuck with a lion around here for the rest of our lives?"

Pumbaa shrugged

 **A/N Thank you Kuroimori and BIGTLKSWFAN for reviewing =D =) Sorry I took so long. Originally I wasn't going to have Uru talk to Mufasa along side Ahadi, cause I didn't think it would flow with the story well, but thanks to BIGTLKSWFAN for suggesting it I decided why not ;) =D And that is true, I can't argue with you there XD Fun fact I figured people would get mad if I didn't include Timon and Pumbaa somewhere in this story, so I added them the only way I could think of. XD Anyways until next time. Ciao~**


	17. The Final Fight Part 1

**Chapter 17: The Final Fight Part 1 (Return of the King)**

 **Golem: My precious!**

 **Me: Wrong King! Get out of here.**

 **Golem** **: Hissssssssss (Runs off back to Lord of the Rings)**

 **Me: Anyways on with the show**

0o0o0o0o0

Back at Pride Rock

Zira seemed excited. Nuka had been born, meaning that there was now an heir to the throne. Scar, on the other hand, was more indifferent about this.

The kid was scrawny for one thing. Too scrawny. Unfit to even be considered an heir to the throne. You'd think with the amount of food his mother had eaten during her pregnancy, he would've been born much healthier.

No! He's going to need a proper heir if he's going to have him take over his kingdom someday, and this kid was NOT it.

Scar was busy pacing again when Sarabi came up. He stopped when he noticed her "What is it you want?" He asked her calmly, sitting down.

"Scar? We need to talk." She said in an equally calm tone. "The Hyena's are starting to get out of control."

Scar simply rolled his eyes. "So?" He replied bordley

Sarabi was starting to lose her patience. "So! You NEED to get them under control! If they keep this up, at this rate, the herds will start to leave the Pridelands!"

"Relax my dear Sarabi!" He said cooley as he began to circle her. "There's plenty of food to go around and besides you wouldn't want to upset them now! Would you?" He smiled coyly. "Now be a dear and go fetch us some zebra! Hmm?" He said using his tail to caress her chin. He then turned around and started heading back inside.

Sarabi glared at him but kept her mouth shut and did as she was told. This was getting ridiculous. There was a reason why the hyenas were not allowed in the Pridelands. So why did Scar let them in any way? It doesn't make any sense? At least not to her it doesn't.

As she began making her way towards the rest of the Pride, Zanza came flying up to her, landing on her shoulder. Serafina was not far behind.

"Scar still not listening?" Zanza asked upon seeing the look on her friend's face. Sarabi, Serafina, and Zanza had grown close, during all this time. The three of them stuck close to each other at all times.

"No!" Sarabi replied frustrated. "No matter what I do, he won't listen to a single word I say!" She sat down and started shaking.

"There's something else isn't there?" Serafina asked a bit worried for her friend.

"Yes, I'm worried about that cub!" She said looking up towards Pride Rock. "I fear he may not have much of a future! You saw how he came out! He was born too early!"

They all looked down in dismay. Sadly there was nothing much they could do.

"Mom!?" A familiar voice called out. The girls turned to where the voice called from and smiled.

"Mheetu! Zaro! How's the hunt going?" Serafina called out.

Mheetu and Zaro came up with Zaro sitting calmly on Mheetu's shoulder. The two of them had also grown close to each other like brothers over the past three months, they were practically inseparable

"It's going well so far!" Mheetu replied.

Mheetu himself had grown up quite a bit since Scar first took over the kingdom. He was no longer that same crybaby from before. He still had a ways to go, but he had definitely matured since his youth.

Zaro himself began to relax more and more around the lionesses. Feeling more comfortable and confident every day, he could truly see why his brother would stick around for as long as he did. They looked out for each other. The hyena's, however, were a different story altogether. They were far more frightening than anything he'd ever faced in his life.

Zanza and Zaro started going on patrols to see if they could help the pride find more food. Like Sarabi said, the Hyena's were starting to get out of control.

"Well well well, if it isn't the former Queen of the Pridelands." Said a familiar voice. (Speak of the devil) The five of them turned and glared as Shenzi and her crew (of about seven hyenas) came walking up to them.

"What do you want Shenzi?" Sarabi growled. The Hyena's circled them.

"We were just wondering what you were doing is all?" She didn't sound as curious as she did suspicious.

Sarabi glared at her but didn't say anything. The others glared too but also stayed silent. Sarabi broke it and said, "Come, my friends, let's get out of here!" But as they began to leave, the Hyena's jumped in their way.

"And just where do you think you are going?" Shenzi taunted.

"It's none of your business! Now move!" Serafina said boldly. The others nodded in agreement.

"Awe and we were hoping you'd stick around?!" Banzai piped up.

"Not interested!" Sarabi glared and she the others started heading in the other direction.

"Too bad we were just wondering if..." Banzai began.

Sarabi not in the mood for talking with them suddenly growled, causing them to shut up.

"Uh ha... We'll just be going now!" Shenzi smiled nervously and she and her cronies took off.

Sarabi calmed down and lowered her head, as her eyes became watery. The others put a comforting paw/wing on her and she smiled.

Serafina smiling back "Why don't we head to the Southern border, ok?" She suggested.

"Yes." Sarabi said letting some tears fall and she sniffled. "That sounds good. Let's go!"

"I'll go and get the other lionesses!" Zanza volunteered.

"Alright you do that and we'll meet up with you there!" Sarabi replied.

"Right!" And with that, Zanza flew off and the others started heading that way.

Meanwhile with the hyenas...

"Whew! That was close!" Shenzi puffed after she and her gang ran a safe enough distance away.

The others had run off in different directions, leaving Shenzi, Banzai and Ed to themselves.

"Yeah I know right?" Banzai replied and Ed happily nodded his head in agreement.

Shenzi then spotted something in the corner of her eyes. "What the...?" She took a better look "It can't be! ...It is!" Sure enough, Mufasa was sneaking his way around the Pridelands "But I thought he was dead!? Scar said so himself!?"

"Dat's what you tink!" Came a voice from behind.

As she began looking for the source of the voice, she heard two whacks coming from behind her. "What the?" She looked around only to find Banzai and Ed were already out like a light. "What in the...?"

WHACK

And with that, she was out too.

"Good work Rafiki!" Mufasa smiled. Rafiki smiled back and the two continued to sneak their way in. Fortunately, there was enough tallgrass to keep a fully grown male lion and Mandrill hidden from view. This made sneaking back into the Pridelands easy as pie.

They made there way through the grass until they were suddenly attacked. Mufasa found himself flat on his back.

"Who are you and what the...?!" The attacker jumped back in surprise.

Mufasa growled and sat up "I came here to... Wait? Sarabi?" he asked confused.

Sarabi sat there in shock. By now Zanza had gathered the entire Pride, and they were just as stunned as she was. _'Could it be? But Scar said he was dead!?'_ Upon closer inspection, he indeed was who they thought it was. "Mufasa? You're alive? How can that be?"

"It doesn't matter now. I'm home!" He said smiling at her, nuzzling her as he did.

"But Scar told us you drowned in the river?" Sarabi said still confused.

Mufasa nerrowed his eyes at the mention of his brother. Pulling back, he looked towards Pride Rock, his eyes still narrowing.

Without a single word he began making his way there. "Mufasa!?" Sarabi called out.

She and the others all shared an odd look before following him.

Meanwhile...

Scar needed some fresh air and decided to walk back outside.

"SCAAAR!!!!!"

Said lion jumped at least five feet in the air. _'What the?'_ he calmed down and looked around furiously. _'Who dares sneak up on me?!?'_ He continued his search until he laid eyes on his intruder.

However his eyes went wide with surprise upon seeing him. "Mufasa! No, you're dead!"

Mufasa growled and began to advance forward. The others caught up quickly and looked on with worry and confusion. Just what exactly was going on?

Scar began freaking out. _'No, it can't be! He can't be alive! He should've drowned in the river!?'_ Scar thought still trying to process what was happening.

"Scar! You traitor! You were the one behind everything! You killed my son! Your own flesh and blood! Then you tried to kill me!!!" Mufasa growled.

Wait! He's the one behind everything? They looked to where he sat to see if it was true. By the look of fright on Scar's face, it was enough to tell them everything.

As if an alarm went off, things were starting to make sense, everything just seemed to fall into place. A look of betrayal went across everyone's faces before it was replaced with anger.

Scar gulped. He was in trouble and he knew it. "And what proof do have..." He stopped when he realized the Lions were backing up his brother, and they did NOT look happy. But he also noticed the hyenas that surrounded them. "Alright!" He said narrowing his eyes. "Yes. It is true! I had them killed, and what are you going to do about it?"

Mufasa lunged and attacked his brother head-on. The rest of the Pride began their attack, only for the hyena's to join in the fray. The fight has begun.

 **A/N Thank you Kuroimori, BIGTLKSWFAN, and Guest for reviewing and I'm so glad you're enjoying my story you have no idea how much this means to me =D Sorry about the Cliffhanger ;) XD To Kuroimori: to answer your questions yes it is Nuka as you can see XD and yes I am planning a sequel ;) =D To BIGTLKSWFAN: That's Awesome =D** **Sorry about the long wait.** **Fun** **fact, It was never actually planned for Zaro and Mheetu to bond throughout this story, it just sort of worked out that way. XD Until next time ~ Ciao~**


	18. The Final Fight Part 2

**Chapter 18: The Final Fight Part 2 (Battle for Pride Rock)**

The war for Pride Rock was in full swing.

Zira noticed the battle outside and picked up Nuka in her mouth and began making her way out of Pride Rock while everyone else was distracted. She was not going to let anything happen to her son and future heir.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Shenzi woke up with a splitting headache. _'What happened?'_ Then it hit her. _'Wait! Mufasa! He's alive and back in the Pridelands! Ooooooooh Scar's not gonna be happy when he hears about this.'_

Banzai and Ed were just starting to wake up themselves. "W-what hit me?" Banzai asked. Ed simply shook his head confused.

Shenzi was already starting to get irritated. "Grrr We don't have time for this! Come on we need to warn Scar! Mufasa is somehow alive and back in the Pridelands!"

"Wait what!? Mufasa's alive?!" Banzai asked looking surprised. Ed also looked surprised and confused.

"Yes! And we need to stop him before he gets back and Scar finds out that he snuck past us!"

"That couldn't be, right? Could it? It's impossible! Scar said..." He began only to be interrupted by Shenzi.

"I know what he said! I was there remember?" She snapped "Come on we need to get back to Pride Rock!" The three of them took off as fast as they could.

When they got there the fight was already on.

"Uh, I think he already knows!" Banzai commented. Ed nodded in agreement.

Shenzi turned and glared at them. "Ya think? Let's go!" She said and three of them charged in.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sarabi and the other Lioness' fought the hyenas while Mufasa and Scar were going all out at each other. That is until a bunch of hyenas started attacking Mufasa, causing him to turn his attention to them instead.

Scar didn't hesitate and took advantage of the situation and took off while his brother was distracted.

Mufasa meanwhile was struggling to get the hyenas off of him. There was just so many of them, fighting them off almost felt impossible.

Suddenly as if out of nowhere, the hyenas just fell off onto the ground unconscious. He was confused at first until he noticed a familiar face.

He smiled grateful for the help and Rafiki smiled back in return. He then gave out a mighty battle cry and returned to the fight.

Mufasa silently thanked the mandrill and took chase after his brother.

The sky was starting to get dark as rain clouds started coming in.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mheetu and Zaro were busy fighting off the hyenas when Shenzi and others appeared.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here!? A tasty little morsel and dessert to go along with it." She said and she and the others started laughing.

Mheetu growled baring his teeth. "Zaro fly to safety!" He said all the while not taking his eyes off the enemy.

Zaro looked at him in worry "B-but Mheetu!?!?!"

"I'll be fine." He said smiling toward his friend "Now go! And find your sister!"

Zaro looked at him with a sad expression, but Mheetu looked determined. He sighed and reluctantly agreed "Right!" Then he took off.

Mheetu turned back to the hyenas and growled again. He noticed an opening and quickly took off towards it. The hyena's happily took chase after him.

Unfortunately for Mheetu, he made a wrong turn. This was it. A dead end. The Hyena's had him trapped. Mheetu growled and arched his back as high as he could.

"You know that sister of yours was delicious!" Banzai taunted and Mheetu narrowed his eyes. So they were the ones who killed Nala. "I bet you taste just as good as she did! Maybe even better!" He smiled wickedly.

Mheetu swiped at him but missed, unfortunately leaving him wide open. Banzai took his chance and pinned him down to the ground.

He would've bitten down if Zaro hadn't flown in, grabbing him by ears and started yanking as hard as he could. Banzai yelped in pain as he tried to make the bird let go by blindly swatting at him.

"Zaro! Perfect timing!" Mheetu looked up in surprised delight.

"Don't you dare hurt my friend!" Zaro said through a clenched beak, making sure to pull Banzai as far away from Mheetu as he could.

Shanzi suddenly managed to grab Zaro by the wing with her teeth, clamping down hard and breaking it in the process. Zaro screamed in pain and was then tossed to the ground.

"You know you're brother was a real pest when he was still alive!" Shenzi stated in a low growl.

"Yeah, but he made an egg-xquisite meal!" Said Banzai and he and the other hyenas laughed. Zaro gulped.

"Make sure to say hello to him for us! We'll make sure to send your sister your way as soon as possible!" Shenzi said ready to tear him to shreds.

Zaro closed his eyes tight and braced himself for the end.

"Zaro!" Mheetu cried out. The hyenas had him blocked off. He was helpless to help his friend as any attempt to get closer could only end badly for him.

Shenzi licked her lips and opened her mouth wide with anticipation, only for a paw to slap her right in the face.

Before she could gather herself together and figure out what hit her she found herself being pulled by the ear away from the little green hornbill.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you it's rude to threaten others?" Said the purple one with a glare.

Sarabi, Sarafina, and Zanza had come to the rescue, along with a few other Lioness' and fought off the other hyena's.

Banzai and Ed quickly helped up Shenzi. It didn't take the three long to realize they were outnumbered. Mheetu and Zaro stood proudly with the others.

"Now get out!" Sarabi growled threateningly.

"Yeah toodle-oo!" And with that, the trio ran off with their tails between their legs.

The Lioness' smiles triumphantly. But the fight was not over yet.

Lightning flashed and lit up the sky, and rain began to pour.

Back with Mufasa and Scar...

The two continued the chase until they reached the edge at the top of Pride Rock. A dead-end! Scar was trapped, and he knew it. Mufasa had finally caught up and approached him slowly until he was right on top of him.

"Why? Why would you do this?" He asked tears in his eyes.

Scar didn't answer at first. He looked past his brother and saw the ledge. Lightning flashed and that's when it hit him, and his plan began to form.

Scar then growled in annoyance, turning his attention back to Mufasa, and slashed his claws at him "I hate you!" Slash "I've always hated you!" Slash "You were a terrible brother!" Slash "You were never fit to be King!" Slash "That Majordomo of yours was a nuisance!" Slash "That girl was a brat!" Slash "And that son of yours was worst of them all!" Slash, Slash "He was a pest. Just. Like. YOU!" SLASH.

His last slash left a scar nearly identical to his own, over his brother's right eye. The only difference being that Mufasa's had three slash marks instead of one, and they ran a little further down his face.

"NOOO!!!!!" Mufasa roared and lashed his brother in the face, knocking him on his side. Mufasa stood over him glaring with his remaining good eye. "The only nuisance around here is you!" he leaned forward real close to his brother's face. "Now leave my kingdom, and NEVER return!"

Scar narrowed his eyes and glared harder "Never! I worked too hard for this!" He retaliated, swiping at Mufasa's legs and successfully knocking his brother off his feet.

Mufasa landed with a hard thud as he hit the wet and slippery ground. He started to stand up again, only to be attacked by Scar again.

The two of them continued to battle it out until Mufasa managed to get in a well placed hit, knocking his brother over on his side again. (Not unlike how Scar hit Sarabi in the movie)

"Your reign is over Scar!" Mufasa said as lightning lit up the sky.

"No Mufasa! Yours is!" Scar said standing up again and lunging at him then biting down on him. Mufasa roared in pain and swiped at him, knocking him off him, but in doing so, caused him to fall over.

Scar noticed this and took his chance and leaped at him, but Mufasa saw this and rolled out of the way. Scar's eyes widened in surprise as he landed but he had no time to catch his footing and he slid headfirst right off the top of Pride Rock as lightning lit up the sky once more. Mufasa looked over the side, only to see his brother's body lying completely still on the ground below.

It was over.

Up above, a pair of vultures smiled wickedly as they flew overhead.

Shenzi, Banzai, Ed and the other hyena's saw the whole thing.

Shenzi narrowed her eyes and turned to her clan "Scar's been defeated!" she called out "Let's get out of here!" and with that the hyenas fled the kingdom, never to be seen or heard from again. (Or were they?)

The rain finally let up, and the sky began to clear. Moonlight now lit up the sky.

Mufasa made his way back down the front of Pride Rock. He had a slight limp in his step.

Sarabi came up to him and smiled "Welcome back my love!" She said tears in her eyes.

"It's great to be back!" Mufasa smiled back and kissed her.

He looked around and saw his pride smiling at him. He looked up to the night sky, and his smile grew.

He then made his way to the front of Pride Rock and let out a mighty roar. The others joined in as well, letting the rest of the Pridelands now things were going to be better.

 **A/N Thank you BIGTLKSWFAN and Kuroimori for reviewing =D XD To BIGTLKSWFAN: Sorry for making you wait. This last chapter took a little longer than expected to write XD To Kuroimori: We'll see ;) =D We have one more chapter coming up after this so stay tuned =D XD Sorry if the ending isn't as epic as I was hoping it be. X(** **Question: Did anyone else think of Oogie Boogie when Shenzi said "Well, well, well. Look what we have here!?" XD**


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The next day...

It was official, Mufasa was permanently blind in his right eye, and he had the scar to prove it. He was now completely covered in scars, making it look like he'd seen more battles then he actually had. (Which had been quite a lot, when you think about it) Looking into a puddle of water left over from last night, he touched his paw to his eye and sighed.

Sarabi who was sitting next to him smiled and gave him a kiss. "I think it makes you look rugged and Masculine! And quite handsome too!" She said half jokingly.

Mufasa turned to her. "You don't think I look too scary like this?" He said a small smile of his own forming.

Her smile softened a bit. "Not at all. You I love you no matter what you look like!" She then began nuzzling him.

Mufasa smiled and nuzzled her back.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Zanza came flying up to them smiling.

"Not at all. If fact I was just about to come look for you!"

"Sir?" Zanza asked raising an eyebrow.

Mufasa looked back at Sarabi and she smiled at him.

"Go on!" She encouraged looking excited.

He smiled back at her and nodded then turned his attention back to the purple Hornbill. "Zanza how would you like to be my new Royal Adviser?" He said, his smile growing.

Zanza looked shocked at first but then smiled back wholeheartedly "It would be both my pleasure and an honor!" She said with a bow.

"Your brother would be very proud." Sarabi said kindly.

Thinking of her brother, Zanza freely let tears fall down her face. "Thank you. And I think you're right!"

Before she knew what happened next, she found herself embraced in a hug. She hugged them right back happily taking it all in.

At Rafiki's tree...

"How is he Rafiki? Is he going to be alright?" Mheetu asked worriedly.

Rafiki gave him a sad expression. "He'll be fine" He then turned to Zaro "I'm sorry but I'm afraid you'll never be able to fly again!" Zaro looked down in dismay.

Mheetu gave him a sympathetic smile "Hey think of it this way, now you can ride on my shoulder full time!" He joked. Zaro couldn't help but smile and laugh at that.

"Yeah I guess your right!" He laughed. He then climbed into Mheetu's shoulder and made himself comfortable. Mheetu's smile grew and the two of them got ready to leave.

"Thanks again Rafiki! For everything!" Mheetu said bowing respectfully.

"Anytime young ones." He said with a laugh. "It was my pleasure!"

The two of them nodded and started making there way back to Pride Rock. Rafiki laughed again and went back to work. There were still a few things he needed to get done before he joined them.

Back at Pride Rock...

Mufasa let himself look around at his Kingdom. This felt like the dawning of a new era, one he wasn't quite sure how to feel about yet.

He keeps hoping that Simba, Nala and Zazu will show up right in front of him, all smiling big smiles. Even Scar's face briefly appeared in his mind. He looked up to the heavens a sad but hopeful expression on his face.

He let a few tears fall and his shoulders shake as he let it all sink in all over again. Sarabi came up and kissed him. She too had a few tears in her eyes.

Sarafina, Zanza, Mheetu and Zaro joined them not to long afterwards.

Smiling at his family Mufasa let out a mighty roar, followed closely by Sarabi, Sarafina and Mheetu.

Four months later...

It was a bright new day, and all the animals had gathered around Pride Rock for a celebration.

Mufasa and Sarabi stood proudly in front of their subjects.

Rafiki came up carrying two baby cubs, one in each arm. One male and one female. He carefully raised them both up to the sky.

A new era has begun.

 **A/N Thank you Kuroimori and BIGTLKSWFAN for reviewing =D XD Well that's it for now and thank you again for your patience and sorry for making you wait XD** **Fun Fact I honestly don't see this as a one of the best written stories out there. XD When I become a better writer I might come back and rework to where it flows better ;) Until then enjoy it in all it's awkwardly written and paced cringiness. XD I'm actually kinda curious as to what direction you would've taken this story =) Would you have added more songs? What would you have done differently? =)**


End file.
